


Wrath for the Lost

by autumn_angel



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, and my kind beautiful eonni requested it, cute Changkyun, cute maknae, just simply a random stuff because I’m bored, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_angel/pseuds/autumn_angel
Summary: A one-shot consisted of cute tantrums made by Changkyun because of his missing lollipop.





	Wrath for the Lost

It was surely a nice but tiring day for Changkyun. Monbebes enjoyed their show and they bid them enough goodbyes and reminders to wear comfortable clothes and eat a lot. That alone should be satisfying for him, but after all the hardwork he’d done, he deserved one last thing for the day. The one he’d been longing and waiting for since morning.

He slowly stripped his $1190 black and white striped Loewe shirt and placed it gently on the couch, stalking towards the kitchen, leaving him only wearing his tight black pants.

He needed it. Changkyun deserved it.

He walked over the fridge, eyes instantly glowering at the direction of the door of the refrigerator. He scanned from top to bottom, then bottom to top. It was nowhere to be found. Changkyun felt panic take over his whole body. His figure was stressed, stiff, and frozen like he’d been stuck inside the cold white box infront of him for a month. He started searching on other places inside the fridge and tousled his hair as he still couldn’t find it.

His treat.

Just who the hell stole it.

It took him months to go out of the dorm, to have some “me time”, to finally go to a convenience store and buy his favourite lollipop, and yesterday was that lucky day. He just put the thing on the fridge for a night and was going to come back for it the next day, but then it was gone. His lollipop was gone, and the only two things that came to his mind were justice and vengeance.

He shut the door of the fridge and stomped towards their living room where his hyungs had already crowded. He stood at the back of the couch and crossed his arms, giving each and everyone of them a judging look.

“Changkyun, go change clothes first. Aish this kid.” Kihyun tried to push him to his room but he stood his ground. “No!”

Everyone turned their heads to him. He just yelled at Kihyun. So un-Changkyun like.

Kihyun sighed, obviously annoyed. Hyunwoo walked over to them and caressed Kihyun’s back to calm him. “Okay, Changkyun. What’s the matter?” The eldest asked him calmly. 

He made a deep sigh before answering, “Who stole my lollipop?”

Minhyuk, who was completely concerned a while ago, fell into a deep pit of laughter. Wonho just lowered and shook his head, smiling to himself at how silly the maknae’s sudden outrage was about.

“What’s funny?!” Changkyun yelled again, completely getting pissed.

“You were like this because of a lollipop?” Hyungwon asked him, completely done with his life.

“You don’t understand! I need my lollipop!”

Jooheon came closer to Changkyun and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “가자 동생아 (Let’s go, little bro)~ Hyung will buy you even ten of it. Just tell me which you do like.”

“If you’re going to buy me one, then it’s not my lollipop anymore. I need my lollipop. MY lollipop.”

“But it’ll just taste the same anyway.” Hyunwoo reasoned, but Changkyun didn’t seem to listen. He just pouted more and crossed his arms over his chest tighter.

“You didn’t know how much I went through just to have that. Yes, it will just taste the same but can anyone of you replace it’s connection with me? It already had a sentimental value and not even a factory of lollipop can surpass that.”

“Okay. Okay. Tell me guys, who stole his lollipop?” Kihyun turned to Minhyuk, his eyes already accusing him.

“Oi! Why are you looking at me like that? I didn’t stole it.”

“You’re most likely anyway. Just trying.”

“Yoo Kihyun! I’m still your hyung!”

Hyunwoo got in between them and looked at Minhyuk. The latter completely shutting his mouth. “Fine!” Hyunwoo spoke. All of them, including Changkyun, had a shocked expression written all over their faces. Maybe their hyung already had had enough.

“Hyung...” Changkyun murmured. “I will wear a shirt now. I’ll just let Jooheon hyung buy me some. Don’t be mad.”

“No, Changkyun.” He answered seriously.

Minhyuk gulped down hard.

Wonho stared with wide eyes.

Hyungwon went completely awake.

Jooheon moved a little at Changkyun’s back to hide.

Changkyun stood there frozen.

Kihyun held Hyunwoo’s arm and shook it lightly. “They’re scared.”

“Oh?” Hyunwoo looked around the room then back at Kihyun. “Yeah, sorry.” He spoke, rubbing his nape with his free hand and gave his famous cute eye smile at everyone. “I was just going to ask if that lollipop was chocolate and vanilla flavoured cause I think I had one last night from the door of the fridge.”

Kihyun let go of Hyunwoo’s arm harshly. “You what?”

“He’s gonna let Jooheon buy him now anyway. So I think we’re settled.” He faced the two youngest and pointed at them. “Don’t stay outside too long.” And he jumped on the couch beside Wonho, telling him to turn on the telly.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a ShowKi trash, sorry.
> 
> And yeah that’s it.
> 
> What a waste of time, I know. ㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
